


All over you

by Queenofthebees



Series: Over and over [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You are so hot when you’re desperate,” he purred, slipping another finger inside of her.The doorbell rang, signalling Margaery’s arrival, making Sansa tense and turn her head at the sound. Footsteps wandered past towards the door, her mother’s voice calling her as the front door opened.Jon’s fingers sped up, his eyes pinning her in place as she squirmed against him with her building pleasure. Her face flushed, both at her approaching climax and the fact people were just on the other side of the door as Jon fingered her.





	All over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arin_arryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/gifts).



> actually takes place between part 3 and 4

She had thought that fucking her cousin in a tent just feet away from where her siblings were sleeping was the naughtiest thing she had ever done.

And then the fact she had pinned him against the bathroom door of her parent’s house and sucked him off had taken that honour.

She was also still reeling from how Jon had fucked her on her bed, her mother on the other side of the wall, just two days ago.

Because she hadn’t seen him since then, she hadn’t expected him to be here while she was getting ready to go to the beach with Margaery. So, when Jon curled a hand around her waist and pulled her into the spare bathroom on the bottom floor of the house she had squeaked in surprise, his hand covering her mouth just in time.

Pressing her against the door, his mouth replaced his hand as he slid it beneath her dress instead.

“Mmm, wearing a bikini today?” he commented, tugging the bottoms away.

She mewled as he slid his fingers teasingly up and down her slit, parting her folds between two of his fingers and pressing his thumb against her exposed clit. Instinctively, Sansa bit into his shoulder to cover the desperate whine that escaped her at his touch, her fingers gripping his arms.

“I’d love to see you in it properly baby,” he purred, lifting her left leg up around his hip. “I’d love to rub sun cream all over you too.”

“You wouldn’t get past my tits,” she mumbled against his shoulder.

“No, that’s true,” he agreed, shooting her chest an appreciative look. “But I reckon I’d drive you mad with touching you anyway.” His thumb started to pick up speed, his finger slipping down to circle her entrance. “My hands roaming over you, rubbing into your skin but never where you want me to touch you.”

His finger pushed inside of her, her cunt instantly clamping around it. If she hadn’t felt so good, she would have been embarrassed at the desperate sound that escaped her at the feeling of his finger filling her.

“I’d make you beg for me to touch you baby,” he murmured, his teeth nipping at her ear. “You’d be so desperate that you’d beg for me to fuck you right there, wouldn’t you? On the beach where everybody could see.”

“Yes,” she moaned, pressing down onto his finger to try and get him to move. “Please Jon! Please!”

“You are so hot when you’re desperate,” he purred, slipping another finger inside of her.

The doorbell rang, signalling Margaery’s arrival, making Sansa tense and turn her head at the sound. Footsteps wandered past towards the door, her mother’s voice calling her as the front door opened.

Jon’s fingers sped up, his eyes pinning her in place as she squirmed against him with her building pleasure. Her face flushed, both at her approaching climax and the fact people were just on the other side of the door as Jon fingered her.

“When you come home, I’ll fuck you properly sweetheart,” he murmured as she finally gave in, her body tightening and tensing with her climax.

Her mother called her again, thinking she was upstairs and Sansa shoved Jon away as she opened the door a crack, just enough to shout that she was having a bikini malfunction and would be out in a minute.

Slamming the door shut, she glared at a smirking Jon and pulled up her bikini bottoms. She stomped to the sink to splash her face with cool water, grimacing at how black her eyes still were from her pleasure.

“We’re going to get caught one of these days,” she warned him, giving him a stern look in the mirror.

“You love it as much as I do sweetheart,” he quipped.

She huffed, annoyed that he was right. Still, she figured that she could make him beg too. So, she turned back to face him, her hand pressing against the front of his pants where she could feel he was already hard from watching her fall apart.

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck my mouth again,” she whispered, pressing her body against him and smirking as she felt him shudder. “Think about that all day baby.”

She blew him a kiss as he scowled at her. Apologising to Margaery, she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the house, determined not to think about what state Jon would be in when she got back, and what he would do to her as a result.

***

Jon definitely had more daring when it came to sneaking around.

Apart from the time she sucked him off when he had gone for a shower, she hasn’t initiated anything more than quick kisses when they had been left alone for five minutes, too scared somebody would walk in and find them.

Even when he came into her room for a quickie, he never stayed the night because her mother still came in to collect washing, despite Sansa insisting that she was an adult and would do it herself.

But when Robb had commented that his friend Val was single and interested in Jon, something had sparked inside of her, making her bold.

Her hand had squeezed his thigh beneath the table, his hiss hidden behind his teeth had made her smirk in victory.

Jon could reduce her to a pathetic mess of moans and mewls but she could do the same to him. If Jon could claim her with filthy promises, then she could claim him as well.

“I’m heading to bed,” she commented, placing her knife and fork down neatly in the middle of her plate and giving everyone a smile before pretending to head up to her room.

It took three minutes of listening to Robb talk Val up before she heard Jon say he wasn’t interested and that he was going to go to bed as well. She grabbed his shoulder as he came through the door, shoving him against the wall and slamming her mouth against his in a tangled possessive dance of teeth and tongue.

He moaned into the kiss, his hands instantly sliding over her hips and against her butt. Pulling away, she grinned as he blindly chased her mouth.

“What do you want?” she whispered, her fingers brushing against the hardness at the front of his trousers. “Busty blonde Val?”

Jon shook his head vigorously as she pressed her palm against his cock and rubbed in slow, teasing circles.

“Only you Sansa,” he promised, his eyes fluttering open, dark and wanting.

She moaned in satisfaction, stepping away from him. The desperate whine he gave made her shiver with pride.

“Come to my room in two minutes,” she murmured, pressing her whole body against him, just to get him all the more riled. “You can show me how much you want me while you’re on your knees and eating me out.”

One day, they would tell their family. But for now, she was just going to enjoy the thrill.


End file.
